


Explanations

by DaFishi



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Yasuko, But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Mako, Some angst, Yasuko is their kid, but can be read as a stand alone, lots of fluff, makes more sense if you read the rest of the story, shes named after Asami’s mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami get a chance to explain.Mako listens.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Lost and Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably like the best thing I’ve done all week, no cap
> 
> And it still sucks
> 
> I’ll do better next week I’m just super tired

“Why would you think that?” Mako asks softly.

The room was silent, just Korra, Asami, and Mako.

The two alphas have already told everyone else about why they left and just had to tell Mako now.

Yasuko also knew before Mako, much to the omega’s irritation, but they wanted to save him for last.

“I’m sorry. We’ll leave a note next time,” Korra apologizes.

“A note!” Mako sputters. “You leave me alone for months again and I’ll be signing divorce papers! Korra, I promised I’d be there for you no matter what the day we got married. I let you mark me, we had a kid, for fucks’ sake. Why are you so afraid?”

“Because I’m not the person you met all those years ago,” Korra whispers, defeated.

Mako’s gaze softens and he grabs Korra’s hands. “Korra, I know you aren’t that person. I love you because of the way you learned to change into a better person. I love you. Not Korra from before, not ‘perfect’ Korra, you.”

Korra grabs the omega but he waist and pulls him into her lap.

The omega smiles and presses a kiss on the alpha’s forehead. “I love you Korra. I always have, always will.”

Korra chuckles wetly. “Love you too, doll.”

Asami watches the exchange fondly.

“Korra?” Asami finally says.

“Yeah?” Korra responds.

Asami smirks. “I told you he wouldn’t leave us.”

Korra rolls her eyes.“Go fuck yourself.”

Asami presses a kiss to Mako’s collar. “I don’t need to anymore, I have Mako to fuck.”

“Asami!” Mako shrieks.

“True,” Korra muses.

“Korra!” Mako flushes.

The two alphas burst into laughter.

God, they missed their omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
